Bell 204/205
:For an overview of the whole Huey family of aircraft see Bell Huey family The Bell 204 and 205 are the civilian versions of the Bell UH-1 Iroquois single-engine military helicopters. They are type-certificated in the transport category and are used in a wide variety of applications, including crop dusting, cargo lifting and aerial firefighting. Development Bell designed its Model 204 in response to a 1955 United States Army requirement for a utility helicopter. The 204 was a giant step forward in helicopter design, being one of the first to be powered by a turboshaft. The turboshaft engine radically improved the practicality of the helicopter due to its light weight and high power-to-weight ratio, lower fuel consumption, and lower maintenance and operating costs. The use of a turboshaft in the 204 allowed it to carry a useful payload over respectable ranges and at reasonable speeds, which resulted in the 204 and subsequent 205 becoming the most successful western helicopter series in terms of numbers built.Frawley, Gerard: The International Directory of Civil Aircraft, 2003-2004, page 44. Aerospace Publications Pty Ltd, 2003. ISBN 1-875671-58-7 The civil 204B was first delivered in 1961. The subsequent Model 205A-1 is equivalent to the UH-1H, which, compared to the 204, is longer, larger, and has better performance and a more powerful engine. Over 60 civil Model 204Bs had been delivered by 1967, while further examples were built by Agusta-Bell up until 1973. 12,000 Model 205s (including civil 205A-1s) were built by Bell and Agusta-Bell up to the early 1980s. Numerous ex military 204s and 205s converted for commercial use. Variants , Duisburg, Germany for the parachuting-competitions.]] at Nym Lake, ON, 1996]] firefighting crew on standby with the Ontario Ministry of Natural Resources at Sioux Lookout, Ontario, 1995]] firefighting crew on Fire 141, 1995]] Bell 204 Bell Helicopter's company designation of the UH-1B. * Bell 204B - Civil or military utility transport helicopter, derived from the UH-1B. Powered by a T53-09A, max weight was 8,500 lbs, max passengers, 10.FAA Type Certificate Data Sheet H1SW for the 204, 205A, 205A-1 and 210 models * Agusta-Bell AB 204 - Civil or military utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Italy by Agusta. * Fuji-Bell 204B-2 - Civil or military utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Japan by Fuji Heavy Industries. Used by the Japan Ground Self Defense Force under the name Hiyodori. Bell 205 Bell Helicopter's company designation of the UH-1H. * Bell 205A - Civil or military utility transport helicopter. Powered by one T53-11A, max weight 8,500 pounds, max passenger, 14. ** Agusta-Bell 205 - Civil or military utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Italy by Agusta. * - Civil or military utility transport helicopter version, initial version based on the UH-1H. Powered by one T53-13A, max weight 9,500 pounds (10,500 for external loads), max passengers, 14. ** Agusta-Bell 205A-1 - Modified version of the AB 205. ** Fuji-Bell 205A-1 - Civil or military utility transport helicopter. Built under licence in Japan by Fuji. * Bell 205B- Bell's early version of the 210 built in the late 70's; only 5 were built and sold. Had 212 nose, up-rated T53-17 engine, K-Flex drive-shaft, 212 main rotor blades, tail-rotor blades. Max weight, 10,500 pounds (11,200 external), max passengers, 14. * Bell 210 - Bell Helicopters designation for a UH-1H remanufactured and sold as a new aircraft. Powered by one T53-17B, same weight capacities as the 205B. Experimental models * Agusta-Bell 205BG - Prototype fitted with two Gnome H 1200 turboshaft engines.Greg Goebel's Vectorsite in Public Domain * Agusta-Bell 205TA - Prototype fitted with two Turbomeca Astazous turboshaft engines. *'Bell 208' In 1965, Bell experimented with a single twin-engine Model 208 "Twin Huey" prototype, which was a UH-1D fitted with Continental XT67-T-1 twin-pack engine module, consisting of two power turbines driving a common gearbox. This exercise was performed as an experiment using company funds. Upgrades * 205A++ - Field upgraded 205A utilizing a T53-17 engine and a 212 rotor system. Similar to the production 205B and 210. * Advanced 205B - Proposed upgraded Japanese version. * Global Eagle - Pratt & Whitney Canada name for a modified UH-1H with a new PT6C-67D engine, modified tail rotor, and other minor changes reported to increase range and fuel efficiency over the Bell 212. * Huey 800 - Upgraded commercial version, fitted with an LHTEC T800 turboshaft engine. Derivatives * Bell 211 - The HueyTug, was a commercial version of the UH-1C with an upgraded transmission, longer main rotor, larger tailboom, strengthened fuselage, stability augmentation system, and a 2,650 shp (1,976 kW) T55-L-7 turboshaft engine. * Bell 212 - Bell Helicopters company designation for the UH-1N. * Bell 214 Huey Plus - Strengthened development of the Bell 205 airframe with a larger engine; optimized for "hot and high" conditions. Later developed into the larger, twin-engined Bell 214ST. * Bell 412 - Bell 212 with a four-bladed semi-rigid rotor system. * Panha Shabaviz 2-75 - Unlicensed version made by Panha in Iran. Operators Military operators :For all military operators, regardless of the actual model, see List of UH-1 Iroquois operators'' Governmental and civilian operators ; *Great Slave Helicopters "Super Huey", formerly an EH-1H, assigned to the Bieber Helitack crew, takes off from the Mojave Airport]] ; *Royal Thai Police ; *National Airborne Service Corps ;United States training at the San Bernardino County, California Sheriff's Department aviation unit headquarters, in Rialto, California]] *California Department of Forestry and Fire Protection *Florida Division of Forestry *Kern County Fire Department *Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department *NASA of the UH-1 on Airliners.net *Orange County Fire Authority *San Bernardino County Sheriff's Department *San Diego County Sheriff's Department *United States Border Patrol *Ventura County Sheriff's Department *Washington State Department of Natural Resources Specifications (204B) See also * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * UH-1N Twin Huey * Bell 212 * Bell 214 * Bell 412 * List of active military aircraft of the United States *US Helicopter Armament Subsystems References *Chant, Christopher, Fighting Helicopters of the 20th Century, Graham Beehag Books, Christchurch, Dorset, England (1996). *Debay, Yves, Combat Helicopters, France: Histoire & Collections (1996) *Drendel, Lou. UH-1 in Action. Carrolton, TX: Squadron Signal. ISBN 0-89747-179-2 *Francillon, Rene, J. Vietnam: The War in the Air New York: Arch Cape Press (1987) *Mesko, Jim, Airmobile: The Helicopter War in Vietnam, Squadron Signal Publications (1984). *Specifications for 204, 205 and 214 Huey Plus *Mutza, Wayne. UH-1 Huey in Colors. Carrolton, TX: Squadron Signal. ISBN 0-89747-279-9 External links *Bell Helicopter Official Huey II site *FAS.org Huey profile *UH-1B history on Mojojets.com *UH-1H history on Mojojets.com *Philippine Air Force Huey II Project *An account of a Medal of Honor rescue flying a Green Hornet *Bell 204 Specs & Photo on flugzeuginfo.net *Bell 205 Specs & Photo on flugzeuginfo.net Category:1950s United States civil utility aircraft Category:Aerial firefighting Category:Search and rescue helicopters Category:1950s United States helicopters